


巫师们的情人节战略计划

by whiteknight



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteknight/pseuds/whiteknight
Summary: 为了让迪卢木多不再过一个倒霉的情人节，格兰芬多三骑士展开了意想不到的大作战。HP设定，2013年的旧文存档。
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

在绝大部分时候，霍格沃茨的早晨都是由猫头鹰的翅膀拉开序幕的。这些魔法师的信使穿过打开的玻璃窗在大厅的廊柱间轻盈地穿梭，然后姿态敏捷优雅地把那些写着花体字母封着火漆的邮包信件投递到主人的面前。今天也不例外。

阿尔托莉雅在咀嚼的间隙抬起头眯起翡翠绿的眼睛，在一群飞掠而过的猫头鹰里搜寻着。英国难得灿烂的阳光肆无忌惮地从天花板上倾泻而下，溶金般的颜色滑过睫毛流进她的眼底，这让她觉得不太舒服，但是很快她就看到了一只熟悉的身影——雪白的颜色，漂亮的身形，好像涂着金粉，晃眼到让人愤怒的信封以及越来越近的距离。

“吉尔伽美什，我劝你把你附近的那些东西移一移，不然——”

“哐啷!”

“不然倒霉的又是迪卢木多了。”阿尔托莉雅一手拎着一扎抢救及时的南瓜汁一脸鄙夷，用一种混合着愤怒无奈和见怪不怪的语气说道。

被殃及到的黑发巫师习以为常地把一只不停挣扎扑腾的雪枭从玉米片里提了出来，然后一把甩到它主人的怀里，动作行云流水干脆利落，一看就知道是已经发生过很多次类似情况了。

然而金头发的巫师毫无负罪感，他抬起手懒洋洋地抚摸着尚处在晕头转向状态中的雪枭莹白柔软的羽毛，半垂的睫毛下一双石榴石般的眼睛甚至带着幸灾乐祸的愉悦，好像是个恶作剧得逞的恶劣小孩。事实上这家伙在本质上和皮皮鬼没太大不同，指望他有罪恶感还不如指望差点没头的尼克加入无头猎手队。

“吉尔伽美什，你的猫头鹰和你一样只有个漂亮浮夸的外表。”迪卢木多不客气地指出那只没脑子，每次都会在降落的时候撞进他面前各种食物里的猫头鹰与它主人的共同点。他掏出魔杖对自己说了声“清理一新”，于是那些混杂在他黑色卷发里的金色颗粒都消失了踪影，就像浓重的夜色吞噬掉了微弱的火星。

幸好这次不是麦片粥什么的。不幸中的万幸。

“幸运E就是幸运E，迪卢木多。这你可怪不了任何人。”吉尔伽美什一手拆开了信封，满脸得意地冲迪卢木多扬了扬眉，红色的瞳子因为愉悦的情绪而艳丽得像酒液上潋滟的光。“至于猫头鹰，那是品位。”

“其实你不用那么客气，迪卢木多，”阿尔托莉雅面不改色地吞下一整只煎鸡蛋然后开始快速地切盘子里的烤香肠，丝毫不掩饰她对吉尔伽美什的鄙视，“直接说他脑仁还没有金色飞贼大不就行了？”

金发的罪魁祸首终于有了反应，他停下了阅读信件和抚摸怀里雪枭的动作，抬起了一双好像燃烧着的红眼睛：“闭嘴!杂种们怎么懂得品位和智慧!”

“那麻烦你智慧一下给我看看，写不出魔法史论文的吉尔伽美什先生?”金瞳的巫师揶揄着说道，有些开心地发现吉尔伽美什明显僵了一下，他决定再补一刀，“下周要交的。”

血红眼瞳的少年巫师嚣张的气焰终于偃旗息鼓。

迪卢木多决定继续他被迫中断的早餐，他推开玉米片拿起一个撒着糖霜的苹果派咬了一口，却发现包裹着水果的蜂蜜色糖浆甜得让他倒了牙。就在他犹豫着是就此放弃还是勉强吃掉的时候，他那金发的友人一把搂过他的脖颈，趁着他愣神的片刻叼走了他手里的派，然后冲着目瞪口呆的俊美巫师露出一个傲慢的挑衅的笑。

“啧，你的敏捷只剩下这点水平了吗？下回躲不过姑娘们的穷追猛打可别指望我，万人迷奥迪那先生。”吉尔伽美什舔着唇角透明的糖浆说着。他说话的时候露出了尖尖的锋利的犬牙，眼睛里的光像毒药一样甜蜜诱人又危险凶狠，这让迪卢木多想到了随时准备撕开猎物咽喉的美丽狮子，或者是渴望着滚烫鲜血滋润的吸血鬼。

“那你的心智也只剩下这点水平了吗？或者说你居然懒到了这种程度——”迪卢木多不屑地看着他。

“将贡品上贡是你应该做的，作为我即将好心提醒你一件事的代价，杂种。”他又凑近了一点，半垂着的金色的睫毛像浸染了阳光的羽绒一样灿烂又柔软。他勾着迪卢木多脖颈的手臂弯曲着，手指抚上一脸疑惑的巫师线条优美的下颌。

“知道恩奇都给我的这封信最后一句话是什么吗？”

“——'又及：请帮我提前祝迪卢木多情人节快乐，希望他这次能安全地度过。'”吉尔伽美什用一种几乎是同情的语调朗诵着信里的话语，可是傻子都能听出他饱含的幸灾乐祸，“你只有一个星期了，想想到时候你该怎么办?找个地方躲起来，被热情的姑娘们追得狼狈不堪，还是被各种掺满了迷情剂的巧克力淹没，嗯?媚娃先生?”

有着一部分媚娃血统的黑发少年顿时脸色苍白得堪比血人巴罗，这让吉尔伽美什感到相当地满意。过分地受女性欢迎绝对是迪卢木多的噩梦，情人节对他来说比魔药课还要恐怖——虽然二者都承载着各种不堪回首的记忆。

实在看不下去的阿尔托莉雅狠狠地瞪了吉尔伽美什一眼，后者却是一脸毫不介意，甚至笑得更开心更欠扁了——这家伙的脸皮到底是什么做的，古灵阁的保险库大门吗?那些守财奴妖精怎么不把他的脸扒下来，还能省下不少用来养龙的金加隆。

“别担心，迪卢木多，我会尽力帮你的。”阿尔托莉雅坚定地说道，她翡翠色的眼睛闪耀如阳光下的湖水，澄澈又明亮。“你不用管那个自身难保的蠢货。”

“多谢，阿尔托莉雅……”迪卢木多真诚而无力地道着谢，虽然他知道阿尔托莉雅能起到的最大作用就是帮他吃完所有的巧克力，不管里面有没有迷情剂——迷情剂对她根本不起任何作用。他咬牙切齿地看着面前得意的“自身难保的蠢货”，心想这家伙一定有什么阴谋。

“就你那糟糕到喝多少福灵剂都没用的运气再加上媚娃的血统……今年打算怎么过?”吉尔伽美什抬起一只手指抚摸着迪卢木多眼角的泪痣，色彩瑰丽的虹膜上流转着深红浅绯的光，脸上是那种等待着有趣进展发生的暧昧的笑。他凑得那样近，带着中性艳丽的面孔被物理性地放大，松针一样的睫毛都看得清清楚楚。这家伙其实挺好看的，迪卢木多感慨似的想到，如果他不要老是笑得那么不怀好意或者愚蠢的话。

“……看起来你好像很有办法?”他狐疑地问道，眼前的这个家伙明明看起来相当不靠谱。

“总算是明白我的意思了——真不该指望你的智商。”吉尔伽美什一手亲昵地搂着他，一手状似无奈地摊了摊， “想想吧，平静安稳的情人节，没有脸红尖叫围追堵截的姑娘，没有招来嫉恨的礼物，也没有堆积如山的甜蜜蜜的巧克力……”

“反对!”阿尔托莉雅猛地一拍桌子，周围就餐的格兰芬多学生们被吓了一跳，但在看清楚情况之后又重新转过头去——他们已经太习惯了。

“我反对，你肯定有什么阴谋，吉尔伽美什。”金发碧眼的少女大义凛然地指着对面的少年，绿眼睛闪耀着灼人的光，“别想趁机对迪卢木多做什么。”

“阿尔托莉雅，别为你减少的巧克力数量找冠冕堂皇的借口。你每年的那些份还不够吗？你的胃是不是能装进一只鹰头马身有翼兽？”

“取笑女性的食量是一种严重的不尊重!”

“……行了，你们都先安静下来吧。”格兰芬多的脸都要被丢光了，迪卢木多腹诽道，“如果你能保证有效且不造成什么破坏性后果，我可以考虑一下。不过吉尔，如果你敢对我施类似于'门牙赛大棒'这样的低级恶咒，我会还你一个'火烤热辣辣'的，不用客气。”

吉尔伽美什哈哈大笑着拍了拍他的肩膀：“放心吧这么不符合我的美学的办法我才不屑用。”

你的美学品位也不见得有多高，阿尔托莉雅愤愤地想道。

“不过我不可能帮你写完魔法史论文。”迪卢木多说这话的表情很严肃，英俊的眉眼也带着天生的正气，可偏偏他波罗的海琥珀般的瞳子比阳光更灿烂也更温柔，让人完全无法感到生气。

“这个我知道，只要写一半就好了，怎样?”

迪卢木多低头认真考虑了一会，然后抬头露出一个温和清朗的笑容:“那么成交。”

阿尔托莉雅看着眼前这对临时组成的诡异联盟，突然有种不祥的预感。

当然后来的事实证明，她的预感可以在占卜课上为她拿一个漂亮的分数。


	2. Chapter 2

二

众所周知，“勇敢”是格兰芬多学院最突出最宝贵的品质。他们学院旗帜上的雄狮是勇气与雄心的象征，灿烂的金是太阳燃烧的颜色，沸腾的红如同热情自信的血液。格兰芬多的学生似乎从不在意恐惧的灰霾，因为他们相信自己有一颗足够强大的心脏，能像守护神击退摄魂怪一样冲破自身的软弱。

迪卢木多曾也这样认为。但凡是人都会对某些事物具有无法抗拒，无法挣脱的恐惧，不管分院帽在你头上时喊的是“斯莱特林”还是“格兰芬多”——当他认识到这一点的时候，他已经深受自己的血统折磨很多年了。

“你真的相信吉尔伽美什那个不靠谱的家伙吗？他连自己要怎么做都不肯说!”阿尔托莉雅有些担忧地看着他，然后艰难开口地说道：“其实你不必那么在意，迪卢木多。毕竟受欢迎是件……好事。”

迪卢木多抬起头来苦笑了一下，眉眼间郁结的神色却丝毫扭曲不了俊朗英气的面容。

“可是太受欢迎不是什么好事。”

“所以谢谢你了，阿尔托莉雅。吉尔伽美什这次看起来很认真也很自信，他要是认真起来没有什么事做不成，我想我应该相信他……”

他向阿尔托莉雅眨了眨眼睛，烛光下的虹膜是琥珀一般温柔的颜色，他的目光仿佛是融化的松脂，可以如包裹住一只心甘情愿自投罗网的飞虫一样，密密层层地包裹住一颗颗炙热的芳心。那样的目光像朝晖一般温暖又像月华一般柔和，足以让任何一位少女溺死在这蜂蜜色的湖水里。

虽然不会深陷其中，阿尔托莉雅仍然十分明白姑娘们疯狂的原因:媚娃血统天生的吸引力，俊美的外貌以及温文有礼的骑士般的风度。然而这些因素恰恰构成了迪卢木多的恐惧的导火索——那就是糟糕透顶的情人节。

可是这能怪谁呢。金发碧眼的少女只能用一种充满人道主义关怀的，怜悯的眼神看着他。并不是谁都能够兼具媚娃血统和幸运E的啊。

“阿尔托莉雅，你看着他的眼神就像看着一块你吃不着又被别人浪费掉的蛋糕。”吉尔伽美什拉开公共休息室的高背沙发椅在迪卢木多身旁坐了下来，啧啧感慨道，“你中午还没吃够吗？”

“……你能不刺激她了吗。”迪卢木多忧心忡忡地看了一眼阿尔托莉雅手里几乎要被拗断的发出阵阵呻吟的羽毛笔和白皙皮肤下浮出的扭曲青筋，他小心地把椅子往后挪了一点，避免再度成为无聊争执里被殃及的池鱼——他已经不记得自己有几次成为阿尔托莉雅扔向吉尔伽美什的蛋糕，派，以及墨水瓶的受害者了。

迪卢木多知道这家伙有多喜欢看到别人狼狈和因为他而怒火冲天的神情，这种恶趣味可能一辈子也改不了。他把头转向吉尔伽美什，却发现那双血红色的眼睛正充满兴味地看着他，而不是在观察阿尔托莉雅愤怒的表情。

“怎么了?”

“没什么。”吉尔伽美什向后一靠，以一种懒散而优雅的姿态陷在椅子里，柔软的深红天鹅绒映衬着金发雪肤显得有些艳丽，而他唇边的笑容依旧像是含着某种不大不小的恶意。”只不过是想到今年的情人节无法欣赏到你痛苦挣扎狼狈不堪的样子真是可惜了——那种姿态真是你想象不出的好看。”

“所以你之前几年的袖手旁观完全是为了看我倒霉的样子来满足你那糟糕的趣味?”迪卢木多扬起了英挺的眉毛，金眼睛微微睁大了些，“今年也不过是为了让我帮你完成魔法史论文？”

“在你眼中我就这么肤浅又无聊吗？真是太让我失望了。”事实上他的语气根本没法与失望沾上半个铜纳特关系，听起来甚至有些兴高采烈。他习惯性地搂过迪卢木多的脖子，亲昵地在他耳边说着：“事实上，你只说对了一半。”

“所以说你明明就是肤浅又无聊，”黑发的巫师咬牙切齿地骂道，“脸皮比巨怪还厚。”

“居然把那种又臭又丑的恶心生物与我相提并论!你这杂种!”吉尔伽美什血红色的眼睛不可置信地睁大了，似乎还泛着有些凶狠的红莹莹的光。迪卢木多无奈地看着他，金发的少年看起来像只被踩了尾巴的小猫一样愤怒得龇牙咧嘴，却没有多少威胁。

迪卢木多叹了口气，抬起手来安抚似的揉了揉吉尔伽美什那头耀眼纯净如黄金的发丝：“这个你放心，你比巨怪漂亮。”他想了想补充了一句:“漂亮多了。”

也只是比那种愚蠢的生物漂亮点而已。阿尔托莉雅看着吉尔伽美什瞬间得意起来的神色，默默地在心里嗤之以鼻。

“总而言之，高兴点吧杂种。我可是牺牲了每年一次的精彩节目——我真是怀念你因为躲避女孩们而从楼梯上摔下去的那次，哦不对，最精彩的应该是那个红头发的女的——叫什么来着?”

“你是说索拉·娜泽莱·索非亚莉？”阿尔托莉雅咬着不知道从哪里掏出来的糖羽毛笔努力地回忆着，“那个拉文克劳的七年级女生？就是在巧克力里加迷情剂结果被——”

迪卢木多小声地哀嚎了一声然后捂住了脸：“求求你们别提那次了，阿奇波卢德教授差点让我没法选修高级魔药课！他简直想杀了我！”成为傲罗是迪卢木多的梦想，如果没有高级魔药证书那么一切都会成为泡影——他真的是一辈子都忘不了那次堪称恐怖，足以载入霍格沃茨校史的情人节。

如果可以他真想对自己施一个“一忘皆空”，不过鉴于当时被震惊到的人太多，就算他忘了也没有用。

阿尔托莉雅同情地看了他一眼，祖母绿一般明亮的瞳子好像染上了青苔潮湿的意味，她正想着说点什么来安慰被可怕回忆纠缠着的迪卢木多，却被另一个声音打断了。

“说到底，这些还不都是你自己造成的吗，迪卢木多？”吉尔伽美什嗤笑着伸手扯了扯领口的领带，他薄薄的嘴唇向左上角翘起，他的笑里带着嘲弄的恶意，那种弧度好像要撕裂什么东西一样凶狠。

迪卢木多微微一僵。他惊讶地看着在瞬间转变了态度的吉尔伽美什，觉得自己一句话都说不出来。

“你永远都不懂得真正的拒绝，为了一时的好意而把自己卷进更多的麻烦里——别太天真了，你这种好好先生的态度一辈子也没有办法过得安稳。”他欣赏似的看着迪卢木多越来越苍白的脸色，抿得发白的嘴唇和愈发耀眼的金色眼瞳，蛇一样的红瞳里浮现出一种近乎恶毒的快意。

“是你自己造成了一切。”

阿尔托莉雅看着气氛突然紧张起来的两人，一时竟然不知道要说些什么。吉尔伽美什忽然吐露出饱含毒汁的语句，好像要用锋利的淬毒匕首生生挖开迪卢木多的伤口，看他因为鲜血淋漓的伤口暴露在阳光下而挣扎，可他看起来并非想让黑发的好友痛苦——他到底在想什么，他到底想要干什么？！

娇小的少女努力清了一下发干的喉咙，她想站起来说些什么，什么都好。可迪卢木多的速度比她更快，于是她只能看到他下颌绷紧的精致的线条和近乎惨白的脸色。

“难道我要像你一样，当着别人的面把好意撕成碎片吗？吉尔伽美什。”迪卢木多冷冷地说道，乌黑的睫毛掩盖下的瞳子燃烧起了真正的，比火焰更灼人的愤怒，“像你一样从不顾及他人的感受，随意践踏别人的好意？”

阿尔托莉雅知道他指的是什么，吉尔伽美什曾经当着一个女孩的面撕碎了她的情人节贺卡，从此四个学院再也没有哪个女孩敢送他东西，为此她和迪卢木多都狠狠地指责过他的作法，当然，他毫不在意。

“嗤。”吉尔伽美什笑了一声，他一手撑着下颌，红得像石榴花的眼睛盯着那双金色的眼眸，像是一只紧紧盯着猎物的蛇。然后他伸出另一只手轻轻摊了一下。

“我不在意那些杂种，从来都不。”

吉尔伽美什从来不在意这些，不在意别人，他知道，他早就知道。

黑头发的巫师推开椅子转身就走，他走得很急，阿尔托莉雅甚至来不及拉住他的袍子。周围因为突然的变故响起了窃窃私语，但很快就平息了下去。少女转向罪魁祸首，翡翠绿色的眼睛像是要烧起来一样，但是当她看到吉尔伽美什的神情的时候，那些恶狠狠的指责的话语就被她硬生生吞了回去。

“……你到底在干什么，吉尔伽美什。你明明很在意他。”

吉尔伽美什哼了一声倒回椅子里：“我在告诉他什么应该做什么不应该做。”

“你太过分了。”

“嗤，你以为我这几年袖手旁观是干什么？”他抬头看着天花板，白皙的十指交叉着支撑着下颌，“那都是他该得的，他活该这样受折腾。”

阿尔托莉雅无奈地垂下头叹了口气：“你没必要这样惹迪卢木多生气，我知道你这些年来一直在暗地里把那些因为嫉妒他而做手脚的男生们打得爸妈都认不出来……可是你们这是在干什么？”

吉尔伽美什突然把仰着的头低了下来，弯起红到艳丽的眼睛看着她笑了出声。

“只有我能让他知道他该拒绝谁，该接受谁，阿尔托莉雅。”

“只有我。”


	3. Chapter 3

迪卢木多不用照镜子都知道自己此时的脸色一定很难看，大约会是那种阴沉沉的，斯莱特林风格的苍白。他伸手揉着太阳穴觉得自己头痛欲裂，好像他的头颅内有一只发脾气的龙，正在扇动着翅翼狂躁地四处喷火——火烧着他的大脑，魔药的蒸汽把他熏得昏昏沉沉，情况简直不能再糟糕了。

“你还好吧？迪卢木多。”阿尔托莉雅小声地凑过来问道。容貌清丽英气的少女看起来十分担忧，她用眼角的余光留意着周围，尽量压低声音：“你看起来很糟糕。”

“你说的很对，阿尔托莉雅。”迪卢木多自嘲地笑着，“不过这个难看的样子能不能帮我减少一下姑娘们的目光？如果可以那也值了。”

“事实上，”阿尔托莉雅严肃地看着他，“不能。而且你没发现那边赫奇帕奇的女生都在用一种充满同情和爱慕的眼光看着你吗？”

“……”迪卢木多认命似的扶住了额头。

短暂的痛苦之后他决定先把这些放在一边，于是伸手去拿银刀来切瞌睡豆。此时可以看到他垂下的睫毛被汤剂的蒸汽沾湿了，显得更浓密也更纤长，让人想起被夜露浸润的柔软羽毛。英俊的侧颜上神色安静又认真，似乎丝毫没有受到烦心事的影响。

阿尔托莉雅踌躇了一下，还是决定开口:“你和吉尔伽美什怎么样了?你们整个上午都没有说话。”

她看到迪卢木多的手明显顿了一下，过了几秒他才从牙缝里回答了一句“不如去问他”。阿尔托莉雅顺势把头转向了后排的吉尔伽美什，发现他正在一脸厌恶和不情愿地切非洲树蛇蜕，那个表情好像他在面对的是一只只扭来扭去的恶心的巨槽蛆。

“我不会再帮那个因为怕蛇死活不肯进斯莱特林的家伙切蛇蜕。”黑发的巫师咬牙切齿地小声说着，“想都别想。”

谁让你之前那么好心了?!阿尔托莉雅斜眼看了他一眼，下定决心不去管这两个人之间的事情。随他们去吧，反正也出不了什么事。

事实上迪卢木多远没有他表现出来的那么强硬——他昨天和吉尔伽美什吵完一架以后感觉简直糟透了。

吉尔伽美什和他不像和阿尔托莉雅那样连比比多味豆的口味都可以吵上一个小时——他们很少争吵，因为大部分时候吉尔伽美什开再过分的玩笑也不过是闹着玩。他明白吉尔伽美什的傲慢和任性不过是一种可笑可爱的孩子气，就像是红玫瑰的刺，顶多只是一点点的疼，而不会把人伤得多深。一直以来他们就像是两棵不断生长着靠近的树，挺秀繁茂的枝条都已经缠绕在一起，彼此盛开的花也交织成一片离离的海，难以分开。

可是当吉尔伽美什说出那些刺人的话时，他感觉到的是前所未有的愤怒甚至是痛苦。也许不仅仅是因为他说中了一些自己一直不愿面对承认的东西，更是因为他让自己有了一个近乎痛苦的认知——自己从来不忍将他人的好意随意弃置，而对吉尔伽美什来说一切似乎都是尘土。他们在某些方面太过于不同。

——或者更隐秘一些的，他对别人毫不在意，那么对于自己呢？

这种认知对迪卢木多来说就像是用锋利的刀割开了蚌柔软的肉，他看到了答案的珍珠，随之而来的是淡青色的血和钻心剜骨般的痛。

也许应该把瞌睡豆当作那家伙的脑袋来切，这样或者会解气一点。

“奥迪那先生，”一个冰冷刻薄的声音突然在他耳边响起，“你此时此刻这种愚蠢的发呆是在思考如何把你糟糕的汤剂煮得更糟糕吗？”

“不是的，先生！”迪卢木多慌慌张张地抬起头来，不出所料再一次看到了魔药学教授那张禁欲主义的脸。肯尼斯·艾尔梅洛伊·阿奇波卢德教授正一如既往地用嘲讽的言语挑剔着他最不满意的学生——尽管这位学生的魔药成绩相当地好。

迪卢木多很清楚这位优秀而自傲的巫师非常不喜欢自己，其原因可以追溯到他的养父安格斯身上——据说年轻时俊美风流，同样具有一定媚娃血统的安格斯·麦·奥格先生与严肃至极一丝不苟的肯尼斯曾经同校且相当，相当地不和。于是当魔药学教授看到自己少年时代积怨已久的仇人的养子时，不满和厌恶之情犹如一棵被骤然拔出泥土的曼德拉草，开始爆发出惊天地泣鬼神的尖声哭叫。

于是魔药课理所当然地成为了迪卢木多继情人节之后的又一个噩梦——没错，他一点也没法学会养父那种安然甚至是享受众人欢迎的态度。被各种问题刁难和扣分关禁闭都是家常便饭他早就习惯了，当然被刁难的时候吉尔伽美什的打岔总能起到转移战火的作用，结果就是两人一起被关禁闭。

简直蠢透了。阿尔托莉雅如是评价道。

但是在去年，这两个可怕的噩梦终于有了毁灭性的交集。

事情的经过大概就是拉文克劳的索拉，一位热情而聪明的女生学会了迷情剂的配制方法并将它放进了情人节的巧克力里送给了迪卢木多，少女的芳心像火焰一样炙热蜜糖一样甜蜜，渴望着可以像前辈们一样收获心上人温柔的爱意。而在魔药课的时候这些礼物不巧地从过于满满当当的抽屉里掉了出来，然后理所当然地被肯尼斯没收了。

大约那天晚上可怜的教授是在改作业的时候饿了吧，于是悲剧就这样发生了。

据当时的目击者回忆称，如果不是亲眼所见，他绝对不会相信严肃刻薄的阿奇波卢德教授会满脸温柔会单膝下跪会念莎士比亚的十四行情诗，也不会相信索拉学姐就算穿着高跟鞋也能跑得那么快，速度好像袍子下藏着火弩箭一样，更不会相信现场所有的学生都脸色发青地颤抖地逃出魔杖想对自己施一个昏迷咒，遗忘咒，反正就是装作自己从来没有在这里存在过一样。

我们什么都不知道！他们几乎是异口同声，用一种悲伤惊恐的语气说道。

所以迪卢木多觉得自己还能活着简直是一个奇迹，能活着选修高级魔药课更是一个奇迹。

“我的课堂不是给你随意发呆的，奥迪那先生，如果你不想上现在就可以出去！”教授饱含着怒气的声音把他的思绪拉回了现实，迪卢木多想张口申辩两句却发现自己怎么也开不了口，大概是头太疼了的缘故。

“先生，他不太舒服……”金头发的娇小少女侧过身想要维护自己的好友，却被冷冷地截断了。

“潘德拉贡小姐，你要是再插嘴就给格兰芬多扣五分。”

“先生，他只是在想怎么让瞌睡豆出汁更多而已。”迪卢木多在听到那个懒洋洋的声音的时候后背不自觉地僵了一下。他忍不住回头，看到吉尔伽美什正一脸心不在焉地拍掉从吊灯上吹落的火星，血红的眼瞳半垂着，唇角似笑非笑。在注意到迪卢木多的目光的时候他似乎抬起了金色的眼睫，那双瑰丽的瞳子含着奇怪的笑意。

“那么你的智商是都长到了脸上去吗？你和你的养父一样都把所有的所剩无几的脑力都花到讨好女生身上了吗？！”肯尼斯在愣了一下之后重新开口，他回头瞪了一眼吉尔伽美什，后者一脸无所谓地耸了耸肩，只有迪卢木多看到了他袍子下微微伸出的魔杖杖尖。

“格兰芬多扣十分，这是潘德拉贡小姐和吉尔伽美什先生插嘴的份。”

“可是先生——”

“闭嘴奥迪那！你今晚是想来我办公室把《高级魔药制作》抄一遍吗！”

“先生请您听我说——”

“阿奇波卢德教授——”这次连一旁的赫奇帕奇的学生都加入了进来，魔药学教授觉得更加火大了。他冲着学生们喊了一句“都安静”却发现好像哪里有点不对。

“阿奇波卢德教授，有两件事我不得不提醒您，第一是下课了，第二是，”吉尔伽美什一脸无辜地说道，“您的袍子好像着火了。”

教室里顿时陷入一片混乱，迪卢木多来不及看清教授精彩的脸色就被吉尔伽美什一把抓住手腕冲了出去。抓着他的人跑得飞快，金色的头发明晃晃的金色的耳坠叮当作响，他脑子里一片空白，只听到风在耳边流过，那放肆的大笑声回荡在走廊里：

“再见了先生！您下次应该修一修吊灯，然后换一件短一点的袍子！祝愉快！”


	4. Chapter 4

他听见透明的空气呼啸着流过，他看见装饰着肖像画的走廊在快速地退后只留下色彩艳丽斑斓的残影。时间的流动好像变得缓慢凝滞了，感官似乎也在钝化，只剩下手腕被抓住的感觉，与猛烈的心跳一同以鲜明的姿态存在着。

迪卢木多回过神来的时候发现脚下的触感已经由石板的坚硬变成了草地的柔软。吉尔伽美什居然一路拉着他跑到了湖边，此时空气里是青草浆汁与湖水混合的气味，似乎还有枯木的芳香。他大口大口地喘着气，英国二月寒冷的空气灌进了肺里，血液逐渐涌上了被风吹得冰凉的面颊。

抓着他的那个家伙也好不到哪里去，吉尔伽美什明显是因为一边跑一边乱笑把自己给呛着了，正弯着腰不停地咳嗽，像是要岔气了一样，可是他一点要放开手的意思都没有。迪卢木多实在看不下去，叹了口气伸出另一只手轻轻拍了拍他的脊背，吉尔伽美什升高的体温通过黑色的巫师袍，像是春日里舒展开的柔嫩花蔓缠绕到了自己的皮肤上，温暖了被冻得苍白的指尖。

“自作自受。”黑头发的巫师硬邦邦地说道。

“怎么，难道你想呆在那个阴冷潮湿的地下教室听我们‘敬爱的’阿奇波卢德教授把所有的牢骚都发到你身上？”终于不咳嗽了的少年抬起头来，一双血红的眼瞳被刺激出的眼泪氤氲出妖艳的光，唇角弯得似笑非笑。“哦，梅林的裤子啊，如果你有那个兴趣我一点也不拦着你回去。”

“……所以你就用这种愚蠢的方法帮我解围？用无声咒点燃教授的袍子，低年级的学生都不会干这种无聊透顶的恶作剧——你就不怕被他抓住然后让你去把他所有的蛇蜕都处理好？”迪卢木多习惯性地反脣相讥，却突然发现有些不对——他们不是闹僵了吗？为什么现在能够这么自然地如平常一样地相互开玩笑？

认识到了这一点，他尴尬地头转向了一边，目光落到了湖泊粼粼的波光之上。发白的云絮正在黑色的禁林上方流连，它们慢慢地压低，仿佛只要他伸出手，就可以握到柔软如丝绒的微凉水汽，然后那些轻盈如精灵翅膀的细小水珠，就会从他的指缝间缓缓地流过。

他听见吉尔伽美什发出一声轻轻的笑，后者的手臂一如平时地勾上了他的脖颈，细软的金发蹭着脸颊微微发痒，呼出的温热气息抚过光洁的皮肤。

“我知道你在想什么，杂种。”吉尔伽美什伸出另一只手扳过迪卢木多的下颌，不出意外地看到了那双含着微微不满的金色眼睛。通常它们都是平静而温和的，像是从海水里捞出的光润琥珀，甚至可以让人看到自己的倒影。而有时它们会因为情绪的波动灿烂如夜空里的启明星，情感的火焰会在他的瞳孔里燃烧，璀璨的颜色会让人以为那是融化的黄金在他的虹膜上流转，黑发的巫师看起来会比平时温文有礼的样子更让人移不开眼，更让自己喜欢。

“不妨把心里的想法说出来吧，与其烂在那里，还不如说出来给我带来一些愉悦。”吉尔伽美什几乎是耳语着说道，迪卢木多狐疑挑起眉毛地看着他。他看起来自信得夸张，好像自己一定会听他的一样。

“然后毫不客气地嘲讽一通，再对自己的理论大肆自吹自擂？”黑发金瞳的少年终于挤出了一句话，“这是我在霍格沃茨特快上认识你之后的第六年，吉尔伽美什，我已经太了解你了。”

“哈，是吗——那么，不妨试试看，别告诉我你连试的勇气都没有。”他的语言像是一只色彩斑斓的蛇蜿蜒而过，衔来的是诱惑的果实——没有人知道甜美的果肉下藏着毒药还是良方。可是无论听过多少次，迪卢木多最终都会选择相信他，按着他说的去做——也许是因为那些话语挖出了他心底一直掩藏着的，忽略了的，努力不去想的声音。

“那么我要求一次平等的交流。”迪卢木多直视着那双血红的眼瞳，眼神坚定得让人想起了宣誓的骑士，“这是我唯一的请求。”

“同意。”吉尔伽美什满意地点点头，伸手把迪卢木多的头按低了一点，“那么，你打算从控诉我的不近人情开始？”

“没错。如果要我说实话，你有时候无情得像一只阿兹卡班的摄魂怪。”果然吉尔伽美什的脸色在一瞬间变得非常难看，迪卢木多知道自己打击到了地方。“肆无忌惮地伤害他人的尊严，从不在乎其他人的感受——你难道不觉得羞耻？”

金发少年歪着头想了一会，眨了眨眼睛：“不觉得。”

很好。迪卢木多在心底说道。非常好，与其对这家伙的羞耻之心抱任何希望，还不如指望自己在不喝福灵剂的情况下中麻瓜彩票——梅林在上，真的好想揍他。

“那么如果给你一次机会教训我这个连赫奇帕奇女士都容忍不下去的恶棍，你打算怎么做呢？坚守骑士道的媚娃骑士？”吉尔伽美什看着他发青的脸色顿时满意地笑了，问题也愈发得寸进尺不着边际。

迪卢木多嘴角抽搐了一下，然后咬牙切齿地沉声答道：“我会狠狠踢你一脚——”

吉尔伽美什突然感觉到一阵天旋地转，他被同伴突然迅速扫过来的腿给绊倒在了草地上，迪卢木多撑在他上方，乌黑的额发快要垂到了他脸上，那双金色的眼睛灿烂如突然绽放的烟火。

“——就像这样。”

——啊，就是这样的颜色。

吉尔伽美什从瞬间的惊讶和呆愣中反应过来，冲着眼前的人愉快地笑了起来，好像被人狼狈绊倒的根本不是他。他抬起一只手勾住了迪卢木多的后颈把他拉近，于是他们额头抵着额头，温热的呼吸融合在一起，金色与黑色的睫毛互相交错。他盯着眼前那双带着讶异的眼瞳，血红映着金黄，他在那片湖水里只看到了自己的影子。

只有自己的。

“比起你平时那副斯文绅士的模样，我还是更喜欢你现在这个狠样……”

他唇角的笑意像是醺然的酒，他的手指穿过鸦羽般的发，然后懒洋洋的声音渐渐低了下去如同耳语。迪卢木多疑惑地看着他，金头发的巫师冲着他眨了眨眼睛，这种行为看起来简直像个藏着什么鬼把戏的小孩子。

“只是可惜了啊，迪卢木多——”

迪卢木多感觉眼前一花，然后就看到那张可恶的逆光的笑脸出现在了他的上方。他的头撞到了草地上，他闻到了浓烈的潮湿泥土与植物根茎混合的味道，那是种清新的腥气，它和背部撞击的轻微疼痛，胸口的重量一起刺激着他的神经。这些感知让他清醒，可他却觉得发生的一切都似乎带着一种虚幻，美好的虚幻。

“你根本没压多少重量在我身上，被我反将一军只是迟早的事情。”吉尔伽美什慵懒地笑着，“看起来你似乎永远也改不了心软的毛病。”

“如果你真是一个该送去阿兹卡班或者纽蒙迦德的黑巫师之类的，我会毫不犹豫地给你一打恶咒，不可饶恕咒也可能用得上——不过，你不是。”迪卢木多认真地说道。

“所以我顶多揍你一顿。”

“梅林的胡子啊。”吉尔伽美什夸张地感慨了一声，修长的手指慢慢抚过迪卢木多眼角下的泪痣，挺直的鼻梁，线条优美精悍的嘴唇，温柔得像是勾连在花枝间的和风，“真是一位优秀的未来傲罗——不过看起来你好像连痛揍我一顿都舍不得？”

迪卢木多被他厚颜无耻的语气逗笑了，他一把把吉尔伽美什掀了下来。后者就大大咧咧地躺在一旁的草地上，黑色的巫师袍上沾满了星星点点的草屑，可他甚至懒得去拍。他知道迪卢木多默认了，他的沉默和笑就是最好的回答，这一点让吉尔伽美什感觉到了愉悦。

——可是这还不够。远远不够。

他希望的远比现有的多，那种不顾一切的贪婪早就在心底生根发芽。也许那是一株疯狂生长的魔鬼藤，可是他不会再用理智的火去灼烧它。他会让它一直生长下去，直到情感的藤蔓把心脏里的血液都抽干，直到他摘下属于自己的果实。

而那一天已经不远了。


	5. Chapter 5

迪卢木多闭着眼睛，感觉到有什么冰凉的东西轻盈地落在了裸露的皮肤上，那种触觉就像微尘停憩在蔷薇的花瓣上。然后它化成了水珠，在他的脖颈上划出一道晶莹的弧线。

于是他睁开双眼，看见的是逐渐被夜色侵染的泛白的云和细碎的落雪。二月的雪飘得很慢很轻，，几乎让人以为那是在风中凋零，缓慢起舞的白色花朵。那些纯净的晶体覆盖上了他乌木色的头发，沉入了平静的湖水，也落入了吉尔伽美什的掌心。

“下雪了啊……”金头发的少年意味不明地嘟囔着。

“没想到又开始冷起来了，”迪卢木多站了起来拍打着身上的草屑，“我们回去吧，不然阿尔托莉雅要生气了——哦，糟糕。”

他僵硬地转过头来看着那双疑惑的艳红眼睛，激动地说道：“我们把所有的课本都丢在魔药教室了……还有坩埚！我们居然害得阿尔托莉雅要一个人把东西全部搬回格兰芬多塔楼！”他说着就准备把依旧躺着的人拉起来，可是吉尔伽美什显然动都懒得动。

“得了吧，你担心谁也用不着担心她。她一顿吃得比你都多，作为女性击球手能够单手把对方球员直接打下扫帚——好吧虽然她不是故意的。总而言之……”他突然坐起来一把抓住迪卢木多的手肘一拉，后者被他的突然袭击弄得失去了平衡，差点跌到他身上。而他望着那双凑近了的，黄金般耀目的眼瞳愉快地笑了起来。

“雪又不大，你就在这给我好好坐着。”

“阿尔托莉雅是女生——”富有绅士风度和责任心正义感的标准格兰芬多皱着眉头抗议道。

“嗯，掰手腕掰得过整个格兰芬多除我们之外所有男生的女生。”披着格兰芬多皮的斯莱特林煞有其事地附和道。

“……你赢了。”终于被事实与无赖击败的nice guy嘴角抽搐地看着他，最后无奈地坐回了金头发的同伴身边。

天渐渐暗下来了，浓重的夜色渗入了云里，禁林沉入一片茫茫的黑暗。雪还在不停地下，落在迪卢木多乌黑浓密的睫毛上像是小小的水晶碎屑，可事实上他不觉得有多冷，也许是因为旁边还有一个人的缘故。

他突然想起了一年级的时候他和吉尔伽美什被罚去禁林巡查的事情——说起来那简直是不堪回首的可笑回忆，他自己也忘了是什么原因了，反正无非就是自己的幸运E又发作然后吉尔伽美什没管住他那张喋喋不休的嘴。结果就是他们不得不在伊斯坎达尔教授的陪同下去禁林里逛一圈。

那个时候他也感觉不到冷和黑暗，尽管眼前只有一点点的光，周围都是茂密的不知道藏着怎样危险生物的树丛。这不仅仅是因为爽朗的保护神奇生物课程教授一路的解说，还有身旁那个明明自己怕得要死还强撑着胆量的家伙。他们的手始终没有放开对方，在黑色的巫师袍之下紧紧相握，一直到他们和伊斯坎达尔教授走散后被巨型蜘蛛吓得魂飞魄散，一路尖叫着落荒而逃都没有放开——需要补充的是，当时率先反应过来拉起呆若木鸡的同伴扭头就跑的人是迪卢木多。

说实话，他还有点怀念吉尔伽美什当时那个被吓傻了的样子。

“你会觉得冷吗？我刚才连围巾都来不及拿。”迪卢木多看了一眼吉尔伽美什没扣好的领口和松松垮垮的领带，叹了一口气伸手帮他整理好，而他看起来好像很享受的样子，微微眯起的红色眼瞳让人想起被逗弄舒服了的猫。然后吉尔伽美什的唇角得意地勾了一下，把手探进袍子里然后神奇地抽出了一条金红相间的围巾左右晃了晃。

“好吧，我都快忘了你给自己的袍子内袋施过空间扩展魔咒了，”迪卢木多一脸鄙夷地看着他，“真是懒人的作风……嗯？”

他突然感觉脖颈皮肤上的寒冷被渐渐涌来的温暖取代，围巾在他的脖子上打了一个松松的圈，然后另一头围住了吉尔伽美什，柔软的织物环绕着他们，他们因此靠的很近，能看得到睫毛的颤动，能听得见绵长的呼吸，甚至能感受到彼此的血液在血管里流淌。

“还觉得冷吗？蠢货。”有着血红眼瞳的巫师抚摸了一下迪卢木多的下颌，手指擦过光洁冰凉的皮肤和围巾毛茸茸的表面。少年微笑的样子艳丽而狡黠像是甩着尾巴的狐狸，眉目也因此灿烂得让人移不开眼。“好好享受吧。”

迪卢木多似乎有些愣住了，他摸了摸脖子上金红两色的围巾，好像在确认它是否真的存在一样。然后指尖柔软的触感和肌体逐渐感到的温热在告诉他，他没有在梦游，也没有中迷惑咒语，更没有被人修改记忆。

“吉尔伽美什，”于是迪卢木多一脸严肃，正气凛然地问道，“你除了魔法史论文之外还有什么作业没有完成或者根本不想完成？”

吉尔伽美什脸上的表情似乎被不断落下的雪花冻住了，那一脸纠结又扭曲的神情如果放在别人脸上肯定会让他愉悦不已，可惜事情发生在自己身上的时候他只希望他能控制住面部的肌肉，为此他可以去和萨拉查·斯莱特林的宠物大战三百回合。

……真是愚钝的杂种！平时也算是能把人嘲讽到吐血的巫师此时觉得自己丧失了所有的语言能力。这家伙身上媚娃的血都到哪里去了？！

“你怎么了？”迪卢木多疑惑地看着眼前表情僵硬扭曲丰富多彩的好友，他看起来像是吃到了口味猎奇的比比多味豆却没法吐出来一样。其实这个难得的样子还挺可爱的，如果能用魔法照相机拍下来珍藏应该会是不错的体验——也许多年以后这家伙出名了还能卖个好价钱？金眸的巫师挑起英气的眉，一边伸手去摸吉尔伽美什的额头一边胡思乱想道。

微凉的手指撩开了他垂在额前的金发碰上皮肤，然后他们的体温会相互传递交换，寒冷会褪去，温暖会随着呼吸涌上来。吉尔伽美什看着眼前那双带着认真和关切神色的眼眸，它们纯净得不含杂质，像是最好的琥珀，像是最陈的美酒。

他一直喜欢着那双灿烂的眼睛，因为它们是那颗心的泄密者。它们会将所有隐藏的感情毫无保留地献上，让他看到他的愉快、愤怒、悲伤，让他看到他的在意他的迷惘。他喜欢那颗心的真挚与温柔，坚定与执着，忠诚与勇敢，也无所谓那感情的锁一直不曾真正开启——因为他可以成为那把钥匙，他可以撬开珠蚌紧闭的壳。

那必将是一种足以把人淹没的满足，正如他在魁地奇的赛场上苦苦搜寻，最后终于把金色飞贼紧紧握在手中的那种感觉——

那将会是他一人独享的愉悦。

迪卢木多发现吉尔伽美什的表情似乎变了，那种好笑的愤怒与无奈已经褪去，鲜艳的眼瞳亮得像红玉髓，细长的眼角上扬起来，唇角重新浮上了那种看了都让他觉得危险的笑意——那像是一只觅食的狮子，正对着自己的猎物露出心满意足又贪婪的微笑。那种凶险又妖艳的神情很容易让人着迷，同时也让他没由来地一阵心慌和心悸。

“好吧，”他慌忙放下了手，对着吉尔伽美什露出一个带着歉意和安抚意味的笑，“这个表情说明我刚才的猜测有误……不过你的确很少这样，这算是某种变相的补偿么？”

“这是赏赐，”吉尔伽美什揽住了他的脖子，一脸诡异的大度，“不过如果你愿意这么认为也无所谓。”

迪卢木多在心里摊了摊手，表示他已经对这样的厚脸皮基本免疫了，真是多少个神锋无影都割不穿的铜墙铁壁。“那我还真是感谢你下午的大恩大德，虽然这么做的后果大概就是……”

“你敢说你刚才不觉得很爽很解气？”捣乱者看起来兴致勃勃。

格兰芬多的好学生皱着眉头犹豫了一下，终于忍不住低下头笑了出来：“要是说实话……哈还真的是。”他一边笑一边摇着头，也不知道是在感慨自己偶尔为之的放肆还是为总算发泄出来的怨念而由衷地开心。雪花从卷曲的黑发上簌簌地掉下来，落在了色彩温暖鲜艳的围巾上。

“虽然，结果必然是阿奇波卢德教授对我们更加恨之入骨，说实话我真的不想再面对那团水银了——当然我也没指望他能喜欢……”

“要那个柠檬头喜欢做什么，有我你还觉得不满足吗？”

“得了吧，你能让我的N.E.W.T拿到O吗除此之外我别无他求……等等。”他惊讶地转过头来，只看到一双仿佛映着火光的宝石的红眼睛，“……你刚才说什么？”

“我说，”吉尔伽美什凑近了一点，迪卢木多忍不住向后倾，他的手肘支到了冰冷的草地上，细软的金发几乎垂到他脸上，“你只需要我一个人喜欢就够了。”

那株贪婪的魔鬼藤几乎抽干了他所有的理智，它生长得太过茂密也太过顽强，烈火无法将它化为灰烬，暴雪无法将它冻结成冰。他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，笑着露出了尖利的，仿佛兽类的犬齿。

“其他的杂种，统统都不需要！”

他低下头，像一只美丽却凶狠，渴望着滚烫鲜血的饥饿狮子一样，狠狠地咬住了惊慌失措的猎物的唇。


	6. Chapter 6

金发碧眼的少女在看到吉尔伽美什出现的那一刹那停住了把糕点往嘴里送的动作，这样她看起来好像被蛇怪的秋波扫到了一样处于石化状态。阿尔托莉雅坐在楼梯上，目光从上至下地扫过他乱七八糟的金发，沾满草屑的湿漉漉的校服，以及嘴角的淤青——他看起来就像刚刚从黑湖里打捞上来一般狼狈。

“看到迪卢木多了吗？”吉尔伽美什一手捂着自己的嘴角阴沉沉地问道。

阿尔托莉雅眨了眨眼睛，她想起了不久前迪卢木多一脸惊恐地从她身边跑过，速度快得像是后面有一大群热情的洪水猛兽般的女生在追他，他甚至来不及回应爱丽的问好，这实在太不正常了。

“刚刚有看到，他可能是往图书馆那个方向去了。”坐在金发少女身边的爱丽丝菲尔·冯·艾因兹贝伦微笑着回答道，绯红的眼瞳波光潋滟，“看起来似乎很着急呢。”她说完就掏出魔杖对着吉尔伽美什念了句“清理一新”。

“你们刚才干什么去了？”阿尔托莉雅皱着眉狐疑又愤怒地看着吉尔伽美什，翡翠绿的眼睛里火焰熊熊燃烧，“点燃教授的袍子以后拉着迪卢木多没命地跑出去，你没听到阿奇波卢德教授怒吼着说要扣格兰芬多五十分吗？！”

少年巫师啧了一声把自己被雪水打湿的金色刘海拨到脑后，露出光洁白皙的额头：“我哪有心思管那个杂种的事。”他低下头看着地面，好像在想着什么，浓密的睫毛覆盖下阴影挡住了红玉髓似的的眼瞳，平时嚣张的气焰无影无踪，面部的线条也变得柔软而乖巧。

阿尔托莉雅和爱丽忍不住对视一眼——吉尔伽美什看起来，实在是，太不正常了。

“到底怎么回事？”英气的少女忍不住站了起来向下走了几步，这样她正好可以平视那双血红的眼睛，“我以为你们已经和好了……你们一直都是最好的朋友。”

“最好的朋友，”吉尔伽美什漫不经心地重复道，还带着淤青的嘴角扯开一个狰狞的笑，企图露出一个和平时无异的不怀好意的表情，“他也是这么想的。”

他的目光像是淬了毒的针狠狠地扎在阿尔托莉雅的眼睛里，瞳孔里都是涌动的暗色的火焰——那些都是暴躁的，愤怒的，挫败的情绪糅杂在了一起。那样的火可以把魔法石都烧成灰。

她知道那双眸子其实没有在看着自己，也不知道在看着谁，可她突然觉得很难过。她果然还是没有办法不管他们之间的事。

“如果你们再看到迪卢木多，就告诉他，”吉尔伽美什一边走上阶梯一边对她们说道，笑得露出了白森森的牙，“我决定的事情谁都改变不了。”

爱丽看着吉尔伽美什的影子消失在了转角，叹着气起身拉着阿尔托莉雅重新坐下。翡翠绿眼睛的少女垂下了头颅，两鬓金色的发丝柔软地垂落下来。她一动不动地盯着自己的膝盖，仿佛已经自己变成了庭院里的雕像，就等着青绿的藤蔓缠绕上来开出艳丽的花。

“没关系的，阿尔托莉雅，”银发的美丽少女轻声安慰道，“他们一定会好起来的。”

迪卢木多被开门的声音吓了一跳，他猛地从大理石地板上坐了起来，依赖于敏捷的天赋他的速度快得让人看不清。等他看清推门而入的人影之后，他有些惊讶，随即露出了一个疲惫而温和的笑容：“阿尔托莉雅，你怎么找到这里来的。”

“看来爱丽猜得没错。你是有多想躲着吉尔伽美什才能跑到有求必应屋来的。”娇小的金发少女随手拖来一把椅子坐下，开始环顾四周，“别告诉我你想把自己塞进消失柜，迪卢木多。”

她的话语换来好友的一声苦笑。迪卢木多重新坐下，这次他也坐在了椅子上，手肘支在雕饰精美的扶手上，十指交错着撑着额头。现在他身体里原本沸腾的血液已经冷却了下来，他发疼的一团糟的大脑也清醒冷静了不少，但是心底复杂的情绪却像海潮一样不停地涌上来，简直快要把他淹没了——那些情绪化作了实体灌进他的肺叶里，把空气全部挤压出去，让它们变成无助的透明泡沫漂浮在头顶的水里。

迪卢木多知道自己的运气从来很糟糕，但从来不知道可以糟到这种程度——他最好的朋友吻了他，而他在惊慌失措之下没头没脑地揍了他一拳，然后用平生最快的速度逃跑了。

他知道那绝对不是一个玩笑，因为他从来没有见过吉尔伽美什如此认真的神情，可越是这样他就越慌乱，越想逃开。

他不敢回头去看吉尔伽美什的表情，甚至没有勇气回格兰芬多的公共休息室。恐慌惊讶和后悔愧疚已经塞满了胸腔，长出了锋利的芽想要切开他的肋骨。他甚至觉得自己根本不像一个格兰芬多了。

果然在情人节之前，一切都会变得像在地狱里一样——现在如果有一个博格特出现在他面前，绝对是变成吉尔伽美什的样子，喊多少次“滑稽滑稽”都没用。

“迪卢木多，”端坐在猩红色高背椅上的少女轻声说道，声音里带着关切和犹豫，“其实吉尔伽美什很在意你。他只是……表达方式有点奇怪。他每年情人节都看你笑话不代表他不关心你。”

这下他更后悔了。

“我知道，阿尔托莉雅。”黑发的巫师抬起头来，有着温柔的琥珀色的眼睛注视着她。他似乎是想露出一个让人安心的微笑，只是无能为力。“我知道……可是问题不在这里。”

他抬起手抚摸着脖子上还缠绕着的围巾，那种柔软的触感原本应该让人安心，现在却让他愈发如坐针毡。傍晚的记忆清晰得纤毫毕现，流动的风，平静的湖水，冰凉的雪，黑色的禁林，潮湿的草地……还有温暖的温度和放肆的大笑。这些记忆的碎片都扎在他的血肉里，而他不知道那种奇怪的痛苦和矛盾源于什么。

“现在问题在我。”他低声说道，“很抱歉，阿尔托莉雅，我没办法告诉你为什么。”

“我真的很想帮你们，”阿尔托莉雅的十指绞在一起，眼神却很坚定，“就算是做不了什么，也希望我们可以像从前那样。”

“谢谢。”迪卢木多望着自己的好友轻声道谢，眼睛像是夕阳下的金色湖水一样，他对着她微笑，笑容真诚而温柔。他明白她的善意与关切，可有些事情只能自己去解决，尽管他人愿意帮助，这条路也只能自己走。

阿尔托莉雅冲着他点点头，起身准备离开：“你记得早点回去。啊，还有。”

“之前爱丽和我说‘有求必应屋可以反映人最需要的东西，所以让迪卢木多四处看看，说不定可以帮到他些什么’。”她用一只手指支着下颌回忆道，“去看看吧，说不定能找到什么让你开心些的东西。”

“替我谢谢爱丽。”

迪卢木多看着她离开，轻轻摇了摇头。他不指望一间屋子能为他再提供些什么，但他还是站了起来，走到了一堆杂物面前漫无目的地看着：珐琅花瓶，折断的魔杖，落满灰尘的柜子，以及一个覆盖着厚厚天鹅绒布的事物，他猜测那是一面镜子。

他伸手摸了摸天鹅绒上的银色流苏，柔软的布料却自己滑落了下来。那果然是一面镜子，有着刻着繁复古老文字的漂亮镜框和光滑平整的镜面，由于布料的遮盖，水一般的镜面上没有任何细小的尘埃。

他向后退了一步，准备整理一下自己的袍子和头发，然而就在他抬头看向镜子的时候，他的动作猛地停了下来，睁大了眼睛。迪卢木多不敢相信地盯着镜子，在原地一动不动，然后慢慢抬头重新审视着镜框上的文字。

他突然模糊地明白了自己莫名的恐慌与痛苦，矛盾与纠结到底是为了什么。


	7. Chapter 7

迪卢木多站在黑暗里，努力地平复着急促的呼吸。

现在已经很晚了，房间里的其他人已经都睡着了，他可以听见那些均匀绵长的呼吸，甚至是梦里的呓语。寂静的空气包裹着他的感官，就像是温暖粘稠的透明松脂。迪卢木多感觉到他的心脏跳得很快，血液欢呼雀跃地在身体里奔腾，大脑却从未有过的清醒。

他知道他有一些话必须和吉尔伽美什说，那些语言和想法塞满了胸腔挤压着心脏和胸骨。他必须说出来。

可是当他面对着黑暗里垂落的红色法兰绒床帐时，当他却无论如何也迈不出那一步。这倒不是因为担心吵醒可能已经睡着了的吉尔伽美什，更不是怕他糟糕的起床气。也许掀开帐子他就会看到那双仿佛艳丽得吓人的红眼睛，它们平时可以甜蜜如毒药，此时却必定锋利如匕首。

你是个格兰芬多，迪卢木多•奥迪那。黑发的巫师在心里对自己说道。没什么好担心的，没什么好逃避的，又不是要参加三强争霸赛，有什么好怕的——就算真的在睡，直接弄醒就行了。他这样想着，深吸了一口气向前伸出了手。

可就在他的指尖快要触碰到柔软的丝绒的时候，帐子的缝隙里突然伸出了一只手猛地扣住他的手腕，一把把他拉得跌到了床铺上。而在迪卢木多抬头撞见那双红玉髓般的眼睛时，他深刻地认识到自己本来计划着弄醒的恐怕是条龙。

——补充，还是只匈牙利树锋。

金色的和红色的眼睛在魔杖尖端闪烁的荧光里互相沉默地对视着。迪卢木多感觉到抓着自己的手腕的手指收得很紧，几乎捏得他的骨头生疼，好像害怕他会消失一样。那双瑰丽的眼瞳像是盛开的榴花燃烧的火焰，要一直烧到对方的心里去。

“所以，”明显没有任何睡意的龙终于慢条斯理同时咬牙切齿地说道，“你在我床前傻站了半天是要来忏悔自己的罪过吗？”

“……我不认为我有什么罪过，除了可能需要为揍了你的那一拳道个歉。”不过现在好像没那个必要了。迪卢木多说着把头侧向了一旁，和那样的目光对视太久会让他有种灼伤般的错觉，而他又会被不自觉地吸引，这太糟糕了，简直就像扑火的飞蛾。

吉尔伽美什冷冷地笑了一声，魔杖在另一只手的指间翻转出光丽的轨迹：“那你现在在这里做什么。”

他突然倾身向前，用魔杖把偏向另一边的头颅转了过来，不出意料地看到了那双黄金色的瞳子里一闪而过的慌乱和细小的不满——“不怕，不逃避，却乖乖地回来了……我很好奇啊，迪卢木多。”

“因为，”表情变得严肃认真的巫师看着他金发的同伴一字一顿地说道，“我有话和你说，我有问题需要问清楚——不管以后我们之间会变成什么样。”

吉尔伽美什盯着他脸上的神情嗤笑了一声，好像在等待一场剧目拉开表演的大幕，他夸张地挥了一下魔杖做了一个邀请的姿势：“请便，我很期待。”

“那么，请你告诉我，”迪卢木多抬起眼帘，金色的眼瞳明亮璀璨如星辰，“‘喜欢’这种感情到底是什么样的。”

那是他一直以来想问的问题，那是他从来没有真正触碰过的感情，他从镜子里看到了答案的一种可能，然而他需要的不止这些。

迪卢木多以为吉尔伽美什会像往常那样，在听到某些觉得愚蠢的问题之后发出肆无忌惮的嘲笑和刻薄的言语，然而他没有。金发的巫师在片刻的惊讶之后表现出了出人意料的安静和有耐心，他把魔杖丢到一旁，用手支着下颌，唇角饶有兴趣地勾起。

“愚蠢的小问题……看在梅林的份上，你竟然被这种事情困扰？”吉尔伽美什侧着头端详着他，线条优美的眼角弯成狡黠的弧度，看起来像只甩着毛茸茸尾巴的狐狸，“你身上根本没有媚娃血统吧？”

……这种东西他宁可不要。迪卢木多懊恼地在心里翻了个白眼。流淌在身体里的媚娃的血让他一直浸泡在他人的喜爱里，他与那些炙热的感情靠的太近，被耀目的光焰令他反而看不清它们原来的模样，也不曾真实地明白那些情意真正的意义，所以他始终疑惑，如今更加渴求答案的所在。

吉尔伽美什又凑近了一点：“那么就让我来给你解答吧——那种感觉就是无时无刻的在意，想要同行的渴望……”他的气息温热地吹拂，让仿佛浸染了夜色的睫毛微微颤抖。迪卢木多感觉自己的好像耳根烧了起来。

“以及，无限地想要独占。”

迪卢木多忍不住又把头扭向一边，他感觉自己快要被那种眼神灼穿了，然而他的感受绝对不是讨厌。“可我记得你说过你不在意其他人的感受……”他努力地找着别的什么漏洞或者接口来掩饰自己的尴尬。

“你觉得，”他听见一声熟悉的嗤笑，“你是‘其他人’吗？”

迪卢木多觉得自己仿佛听到了节日烟火在耳边炸开的声音，然后大朵大朵艳丽的火光就在夜空里绽放。他猛地回过头，在看到那双亮得惊人的血红眼瞳的时候清楚地听见了自己的心跳。镜子里的虚影又一次浮动在眼前，他感觉到血液冲击着脆弱的耳膜，心里似乎有什么东西要满溢而出。

“或者说，”吉尔伽美什继续说了下去，似乎很满意他的反应，“你觉得我为什么要打算在情人节帮你？”

“因为以你的智商总是写不出魔法史论文。”最后挣扎。

“别口是心非了——虽然我同样喜欢你这一点。”金发的巫师又凑近了一点，摁住了迪卢木多的后颈，因为被褥的阻力和空间的狭小他已经无路可退。他们的额头相抵，于是可以从对方的眼睛里看到自己眼瞳的倒影——血红与金黄交融辉映，像是凤凰涅槃的灿烂火焰。

“是因为你只能是我一个人的，蠢货。”

心里的那些东西似乎溢出来了，它们带着甜蜜的颤栗流淌过每一根血管直到微凉的指尖。镜子里的影像，难以抑制的恐慌和彷徨，温柔又蛮横的话语都重叠到了一起，他看到了答案，它此时清明如湖上的月光，同时深刻地印在了血肉里。它曾让他感到隐痛和彷徨，此刻却是释然和欢欣。

吉尔伽美什看到面前的人突然微笑了起来，他的唇角微微地勾起，眼眸里的光足以令人醺然沉溺，就像是皎洁的珍珠拂去了尘埃，然后淡金色的阳光从光滑的表面流淌而过，是那样的清朗而温柔。他摸了摸柔顺的金发轻轻摇了摇头，声音里带着些许的无奈：

“我不是你的物件啊，吉尔。”

“这么说你是要拒绝我？”声音危险地挑了起来，“还没有哪个杂种敢拒绝我的。”

“我不是这个意思，”迪卢木多忍俊不禁地说道，他实在是觉得吉尔伽美什那副随时要跳脚的表情太有趣了，“我是说，我很高兴可以在你身边一直陪伴你……”

“无论以何种形式。”他说着，闭上眼睛侧头吻上了对方刚才还在喋喋不休的唇。

他很清楚地记得他在厄里斯魔镜里看到了什么，那是年幼时的他们，系着同一条格兰芬多的围巾，黑发和金发的孩子手牵着手，目光纯净明亮像是夜空里的北极星，对着长大了的他露出微笑——

原来他只是希望能够像一年级的时候那样在一起，就算是逃跑也紧紧握住对方的手不放开。就像是两棵一直生长交错在一起的树，就算其中之一长成了打人柳也不会分开，永远同在——无论以何种形式。

所以他唯一感到害怕和纠结，痛苦和彷徨的源头，是失去。

一向掌握着主动权和控制权的人似乎僵了一下，却很快地反应了过来。修长白皙的手指穿过乌黑的发，力道带着微微的恼火和更大的愉悦。他心底贪婪的魔鬼藤得到了满足，他终于伸手摘下了枝头的金苹果，他亲吻着色彩灿烂的表皮，噬咬着清香的果肉，吸吮着甜美的汁液，将它纳入心脏的最深处。

温暖的安静的空气将他们包裹成一个透明的茧，隔绝了所有的声息。

“这么说你们终于和好了吗？”阿尔托莉雅咬着叉子含混不清地问道，“那真是太好了，本来我还以为你们必须打一架才能解决——只不过我还是觉得你们好像和以前不太一样。”

迪卢木多对于阿尔托莉雅莫名敏锐的第六感感到了些许的紧张和不安，一旁一脸睡眠不足表情的吉尔伽美什则没有任何反应。迪卢木多一边低下头假装对于盘子里的培根肉产生了极大的兴趣，一边急急忙忙地转移起了话题：“今天好像有占卜课？你这次梦境解析写了什么？我觉得我快要没有什么想象力去应对吉尔斯•德•莱斯教授的口味了。”

阿尔托莉雅果然露出了厌恶的表情：“我们还是和斯莱特林一起上，我想雨生龙之介的作业一定又会让我们的占卜学教授声情并茂地朗诵上一小时，莱斯教授不应该出现在霍格沃茨，这简直是噩梦。”她皱着眉头拿了一扎金黄的南瓜汁来喝。

“你把自己每年情人节的惨状添油加醋一点就足以让他满意了，那才是‘足以献给梅林’的噩梦。”吉尔伽美什金色的脑袋埋在胳膊里闷闷地回答道，丝毫没有注意到身旁的迪卢木多苍白起来的脸色。

“……今天几号？”他几乎是颤抖地问道，声调都快变了。

“14号。”红眼睛的巫师懒洋洋地抬起头，用一种梦游般的语调给同伴下了判决书，表情看起来相当地幸灾乐祸，“虽然我很想说一声‘倒霉的情人节快乐’，不过看在魔法史论文和那另一半的原因的份上……”

他站起来伸了个懒腰，开始环顾四周。在礼堂里已经有细心打扮好的姑娘在往这里看，她们手上拿着情人节的礼物，眼睛亮晶晶的，秀美的面庞带着温柔羞涩的红晕，就像是沐浴着晨光的粉色玫瑰——可惜吉尔伽美什烦躁地认为自己的视野的花园里完全不需要这样的存在。

“你到底有没有把握，吉尔伽美什？别告诉我你夸下了海口现在却没法收拾烂摊子。”阿尔托莉雅有些焦急地说道，“否则我替迪卢木多把你扔进黑湖去喂人鱼！”

然而接下来发生的事情让阿尔托莉雅在之后差一点把她的威胁付诸实践——如果不是迪卢木多死命拦着她的话，她向梅林发誓她会把这个不靠谱的混蛋揍进圣芒戈魔法医院。

所以当她看到吉尔伽美什突然拎起迪卢木多的领子并且凶猛而迅速地吻上后者的时候，她在震惊之余生生地把手里的叉子拗得变了形，然后在一片此起彼伏的尖叫和倒抽冷气，以及刀子叉子玻璃杯少女心掉一地的清脆声音中深切地意识到幸运E的情人节才是真正的噩梦。

始作俑者放开了看上去彻底懵了的受害人，随后一脚踏上了桌子，对着目瞪口呆的四个学院的学生们露出一个嚣张的，仿佛巡视领地的狮子的狞笑：

“情人节快乐，各位——”

“现在，你们谁还敢送他巧克力？”

END


End file.
